Blaziken
Special Moves Neutral B - Blaze Kick Blaziken launches a kick that lands into the opponent. The move have a good distance forward, with reasonable start-up lag and wind-down lag. It has reasonable knockback and damage, and often hits characters in shorthops, but it is difficult to pull off and avoid punishment. Side B - Shadow Claw Blaziken uses his sharp claws from shadows into the opponent. You come across with the Upper-Claw and perform the move, though to what degree is unknown. It has the darkness effect. Up B - Sky Uppercut Blazkien jumps into the air while uppercutting the opponent. Hit combos into one another and have how knockback at all percentages. It can be used to recover, though Blaziken is made helpless after using it in mid-air. Down B - Mirror Move If an enemy has attacked Blaziken within the last 10 seconds, and uses Mirror Move, you will replicate the effect. This works even if the attack was shielded. Using Mirror Move again will cause Blaziken to kick at the opponent, having the exact same properties as the copied move. You can consistently use the move until he is either KO’d or chooses to use his Up Taunt to dispel the move. Final Smash - Mega Blaziken Blaziken transforms into his mega form from Pokemon X and Y via Blazikenite. When you activates its Final Smash, Mega Blaziken's aura attacks deal 1.8x. All of your throws and attack are able to KO opponents above 70%. You moves a lot faster, deals more damage and knockback, and is virtually invincible, though he can still be harmed by hazards. The effect last for 15 seconds. K.O.s Taunts Up: a flame pillar appears under his feet while jumping into the air Sd: performs two punches and a kick Dn: does a crane stance Victroy/Losing Pose Victory 1: Blaziken covers in flames and does a pose Victory 2: Blaziken performs a row of punches Victory 3: he sits on the ground while a Mudkip appears Lose: claps for the winner Character Description Blaziken is mostly red in coloration, with accentuations of beige, yellow, and gray. Blaziken appears to have long, beige-colored, hairlike feathers extending behind its head, continuing downward to envelop some of its chest and abdomen. Blaziken’s small, red-colored face is almost completely covered in feathers. It has a crest on its head with two points, which resembles the letter "V". Blaziken has three spiky extensions on the sides of its face. Blaziken’s eyes are semicircular in shape, with yellow scleras and blue irises, and Blaziken's mouth is a hooked beak. The continuation of the "hair" from its head on its chest and abdomen makes Blaziken appear as if it's wearing a sleeveless jacket on its torso. Blaziken’s strong, muscular legs give it immense lower body strength, helping its kicking and jumping abilities. Blaziken has three fingers on each hand, resembling that of a normal chicken’s feet, with what appears to be gray-colored wristband-like markings on its wrists. Blaziken has, although rarely seen due to the shaggy feathers on the bottom of its legs, three clawed toes. Blaziken has a tuft of fire above its wrist and in combat with another Pokémon, it burns intensely as it becomes weary or stronger. Entrance (Emerges from a wall of flames.) Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack- Punches twice, then kicks. *Dash Attack- Does a hoping knee attack. *Side Tilt- Fire Punch: Does a punch with his fist on fire *Up Tilt- Uppercuts his opponent. *Down Tilt- Sweep Kicks. Smashes *Side- Flare Blitz: Blaziken charges at the enemy while he's covered on fire. *Up- High Jump Kick: Blaziken does a diagonally upwards knee attack. *Down- Sand Attack: thrusts his hands out from either side, emitting a force that creates two sand attacks left and right at the same time Other *Ledge attack: Double Kick: Rolls and does a double kick. *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- Grabs with both hands *Pummel- Pummels with his fist *Forward- Thunder Punch: Does a punch with eletricity *Backward- Circle Throw: Blaziken grabs its opponent then turns on its back, throwing the opponent over its *Up- Upward Circle Throw: Same as his back throw, but throws upwards instead. *Down- Blaziken throws the oppoennt on the ground, then punches it. Aerials *Neutral- Does a side kick. *Forward- Does a knee attack *Backward- Turns around and does a kick *Up- Does a flipkick *Down- Brave Bird: Blaziken does a falling kick diagonally downwards with blue flame burst. Trophy Icon The Pokeball Logo Victory Music Smash Bros. Pokemon Victory Theme Kirby Hat Blaziken's skin and hair When Chosen His cry from Generation III Stage Related Music Enter Music Video Credits Music Enter Music Video Snake Codec Snake: Mei Ling: Otacon: Colonel: Role In The Subspace Emmisary TBA Extra Colors & Costumes -Colors * * * * * Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Unisex Category:Neutral Category:Fighting Category:Fire User Category:SuperNatural Powers Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Birds Category:ARC Favorites Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Text & Read Movesets Category:Lawler-RPG Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:The Last Generation Category:DBX